scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Medieval101(Roleplay based on Wizard101 and Pirate101 Signups)
Hello there! In honor of the new Roleplaying Board, I've decided to make a new roleplay on here! It's based on the KingsIsle games(Pirate101 and Wizard101) somewhat, hence the name. It also takes place in their universe. This is the signup sheet. So, what's it about? Well... The Premise For many centuries, the world of Bologna has been rather peaceful. Located at the edge of the Spiral, it knows little of true wizardry despite still being in its medieval times, and has been very lucky in not being involved with any of the known villian's plots. Well, maybe Old Cob's, but it survived that anyhow. Bologna has ''made alliances with other worlds, but even now, it knows next to nothing about the places outside itself. This may change, but right now, the people of Bologna are content with sticking mostly to themselves. A little over a century ago, however, Bologna's peaceful status has changed. Monsters of unknown origin started to appear, and alliances were broken due to various reasons. This is when the first known rendition of classes were formed, and it became dangerous to venture off by yourself, especially if you didn't have a class and it was nighttime. In the present, you are one of those people who are apart of a class and are either guarding your kingdom or just doing your own thing. There are rumors about an Alchemist and Fighter who have teamed up to bring Bologna into total chaos, and there have also recently a series of attacks on your kingdom(s), but it hasn't fallen yet and you disregard the rumors as just that; rumors. However, when your kingdom(s) falls thanks to the Alchemist and Fighter that were in the rumors, it's up to you and four other people to defeat them and set things right. The Classes Knight '''At an early age, Knights are trained to be exceptionally durable. In battle, they can withstand the most severe blows, and usually wear the heaviest and most long-lasting armor. While they’re not the most powerful(that’s the Fighter’s job), they can also stand the most blows out of all the classes, and have the strategy of waiting until the enemy has stopped attacking. Then, they attack. Patience is the key to a Knight’s strategy.' They usually attack with a sword, with Knights putting them in their sheaths that are on their sides when they don’t need to fight. There is a code of honor that Knights are expected to follow, and while some do, others don’t. Fighter Fighters attack with their fists and sheer, raw power. They attack the enemy with all they have, never holding back. Fighters seem to have their power due to their unnatural strength, which allows them to break through armor if they have to. However, despite their power, Fighters are actually very fragile, especially due to their tendency to wear little or no armor. They are very quick on their feet, but if they’re caught and have no back up, they can easily be defeated. Fighters are usually passionate and fierce tempered, and, most of the time, don’t wear anything on their hands or feet. They say that doing so would hamper their ability to fight, but it hasn’t been proven that it does yet. Alchemist While real wizardry is only a myth in this part of the Spiral, alchemy certainly is not. Alchemists use their special powders and potions made out of their powders to heal others, and if they draw a special circle called, The Alchemist’s Circle, ahead of time, they can use it to harness their inner magic and cast some spells that can do some serious damage. However, this is only temporary, as The Alchemist’s Circle goes away after three spells are cast. ' '''Alchemists are known primarily as healers and changers because of this, and the Alchemists themselves say that their accomplishments are all because of a primitive form of science. They’re still figuring out the specifics of The Alchemist’s Circle and how to turn things into gold, however. ' '''Also, their healing and changing does have a price that the Alchemist has to pay. With every wound they heal, they get twice the physical pain of what the wound inflicted on its owner. With everything they change, they have to make sure that this change doesn’t cause bad things to happen. This is why Alchemists are usually very careful in what they do and think before they leap. There are some that don’t, and usually, their story either ends in tragedy or them wreaking havoc on the world around them. Bard The Bard’s duty is to either heal or buff the other people in the party through song. They usually have a musical instrument to accompany them, and are in possession of a good singing voice. If their singing is utterly terrible or they’re mute, they can at least fall back on their musical instrument. If a Bard finds that they’re alone and without help, they have enough healing and buffing spells for themselves to be capable to handle a fight by their lonesome, but really, their skill at fighting is just barely above a person with no class’ ability to fight without the healing and buffing. Their real skill is supporting others. Bards are usually energetic, silly, and social, as well as being cheerful and supportive. They know that if the others fail, they will probably fail as well, so they put all they have in supporting the others. However, there are some Bards who are disgruntled with just being seen as support without a leg to stand on when they’re alone, and have dabbled in curses, traps, and fighting dirty as well. These Bards try to be so independent of everyone else that when they fail, they blame anyone they can think of for their failure because they don’t want to admit that they need someone to help them after all. Archer In the midst of the chaos all around them, Archers stand ready in the shadows, cloaked by their environment. They observe the enemy and watch for their physical weak points, and when it’s time to strike, they launch arrows at their targets straight towards these weak points and other areas, all at long range. The long range is important, because fighting at long range is the Archer’s strong suit. They’ll use trick shots and their knowledge of the environment around them to keep a safe distance, and if they get caught, well, they’re not very good at close combat, so they’re basically screwed at that point. Archers are usually focused and calm, and like to know their environment like the back of their hand. As such, they usually feel uncomfortable in a new, unknown environment, because anything could kill them if they’re not careful, especially people who do know this environment like the back of their hand. Forms, Spots and Where We're Going To Roleplay There is no form at the moment. I just want to see how many people will join this roleplay, and I'll do the form after I do and post it here, alright? We're going to roleplay on the Roleplay Board, and I will allow multiple threads as long as you put the word, Medieval101, in the thread's title. As for the spots: Knight - Open Fighter - Saved by Samurai Alchemist - Open Bard - Open Archer - Open The spots will be updated after people claim them. Category:Miscellaneous